In cellular access systems, the Radio Base Station, the RBS, is connected to the Radio Network Controller, the RNC, by means of the so called Traffic Network, the TN. Thus, traffic between the RNC and the User Equipments, UEs, which are connected to a particular RBS is transported from that RBS through the TN to the RNC.
Since all traffic from the UEs is transported to the RNC via the TN, the TN is a potential bottleneck in congestion situations. Accordingly, an RNC for a cellular access system should comprise a solution for TN congestion detection and handling.